Epilogue: The Return of Yuna's Dream
by Rinphie
Summary: Tidus won a Blitzball Tournament, Yuna gives a speech... A One-shot after the FFX-2's Good/ Perfect ending, just to get rid of the residual sadness. Canon. Edited for slight mistakes.


So I've dreamt up a scene, post FFX-2's Happy/Perfect ending, where Yuna, being pushed into being the guest of honour, addresses a crowd in Luca Stadium—Where Tidus, Captain of the Besaid Aurochs, had just won the Blitzball championship. READ ALL THE WAY TO THE END FOR A SURPRISE!

EDIT [14/8/2013]: Seeing that i wrote this semi-awake while studying for an exam, I made a few grammatical errors. Those that I've picked out have been fixed. Enjoy!

Epilogue—

Luca Stadium.

Yuna surveyed the screaming crowd, some of them distorted by the giant sphere of water in the middle of the water. The whirring of the machina that lit the stadium droned on in the night, bathing Yuna in a wash of bright light.

Someone waved to her near the entrance to the podium where she stood. As she squinted against the light at Tidus, he gave her a huge grin and whistled his famous victory whistle. She whistled back, beaming broadly too. The audience misunderstood the purpose her whistle and quieted, eager to drink in all of the High Summoner's words. Yuna shifted and clasped her hands in front of her, suddenly self-conscious and at a loss for words. She saw the familiar sight of Tidus cupping the back of his head and stretching, a lazy grin stretching his face, and suddenly, the words that evaded her flowed from her mouth.

"Everyone! Welcome to Luca Stadium's annual night championship! Tonight, the Besaid Aurochs—"

The audience screamed a deafening cheer of support, and quieted after a few seconds to allow Yuna to continue.

"The Besaid Aurochs have won the Annual Luca Stadium Night Blitzball Championship!"

The audience screamed assent again, and this time, Yuna had to put a hand up for silence.

"But before I present the Aurochs with the championship cup, I have a few words to say… I want everyone to know that, a dream has now become a part of my reality."

A few confused murmurs punctured the silence. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tidus stop in the middle of his yawn and give her his full attention.

Yuna smiled, avoiding his eyes, and continued, "My dream is here, now. He is by my side, the one who made the journey to fight Sin bearable- enjoyable, even. He has stayed by my side no matter what it cost him. He has stayed by me, always, even when I thought he was gone forever. And now…He is here, as real as I am. So everyone, keep your dreams close, even if they've faded away… Keep fighting for them because you never know when it might just come running to you, whistling our victory."

Tidus started walking to her, his shoes thumping on the podium. Yuna hastened to finish her speech.

"My dream has ended, but my final fantasy, my reality, has just begun, and I am loving every moment it has and will bring me…"

Tidus held her by her shoulders, turning her around to face him. His blue eyes were sparkling and smouldering like they did when they were in the Macalenia Woods, and everything had seemed so uncertain then…

…And Tidus kissed her as he once did, to the shattering applause and whoops of the wild crowd.

….

A/n: So, how was my one-shot? Please leave a review if you'd enjoyed it! It helps with my self-confidence. HEH.

Anyway, here's the little surprise:

….

"Are you sure your eyes are _really_ closed?" Yuna laughed as Tidus' sceptical whisper tickled her right ear.

Tidus was guiding her, with his hands around her eyes, so that Yuna couldn't see _anything_, much less his "super surprise".

"Yes, Tidus!" She called back in mock exasperation.

Tidus stiffened and stopped suddenly. "Say that again!" His boyish happiness was contagious.

"Um…Yes…?" Yuna said hesitantly through a smile.

"No, not that! Say my name again! You've never said it before!"

Yuna giggled. "I want my surprise first!"

"Not until you say my name again!"

They bickered until Tidus finally guided her forward and sat her down… onto soft sand. Yuna could hear the crashing of the waves against the sand.

"We're at the beach!" she cried.

Tidus chuckled and released his hands. "Yep. You can open your eyes now."

What Yuna saw was the most beautiful, rose coloured sunrise. The sea seemed to be on fire, seemingly small at first, then growing and growing until the stars in the sky winked their last for the night, and the city lights went out one by one as the fire on the ocean grew.

Yuna turned to Tidus, only to find his eyes already on her. Tidus smiled.

"I knew that you'd like it."

Yuna returned his smile as her eyes started filling with tears.

"Thank you…Tidus."


End file.
